This invention relates to all image reproducing apparatus for reproducing photographed images recorded a developed film on a television monitor (hereinafter refereed to as a TV monitor).
There have been proposed such photographed image reproducing apparatus. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-79236 discloses an image reproducing apparatus in which a photographed image recorded on each frame of a developed film is picked up and converted into a video signal by photoelectric means and the video signal is sent to a TV monitor on which the image is in turn reproduced in accordance with the video signal. This image reproducing apparatus can also record photographic modification data on a magnetic medium provided on the film while displaying a photographed image on the TV monitor. Specifically, the image reproducing apparatus enables the user to clip a desired portion of a photographed image reproduced on the TV monitor and expand the clipped portion on the TV monitor at a desired magnification. Data about the clipped portion and magnification can be recorded on a magnetic medium on the film to print the clipped portion.
However, this publication does not disclose or teach an operational relationship between transporting of the film and recording of processing data on the film. For example, if the film is fast transported or rewound during recording of processing data, the processing data recording will be interrupted. Insufficient data will be consequently recorded on the film.
Also, there has been required an operational relationship between user's reproduction commands and transport of the film. For example, if the user commands reproduction while the film being fast transported or rewound, it is likely that a target frame is located out of the specified correct image sensing position. This will involve reproduction of an incomplete image.